This invention relates to certain novel imidazole derivatives. More particularly, it relates to 1-aryl-2-(1-imidazolyl)-alkyl sulphides which possess anti-fungal activity.
1-(.beta.-ARYL)ETHYL-IMIDAZOLE ETHERS AND AMINES HAVING ANTI-FUNGAL AND ANTI-BACTERIAL PROPERTIES ARE DISCLOSED IN U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,655 and British Pat. 1,244,530.
Co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 676,104 filed Apr. 12, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,966, assigned to the assignee of the present application and corresponding to Belgian Pat. No. 841,309 discloses antifungal imidazole derivatives, specifically 1-aryl-2-(1-imidazolyl)alkyl ethers and thioethers.